Spliced (TV series)
| director = Matt Ferguson | writer = Simon Racioppa Richard Elliott Mike Kiss Tim Burns Dale Schott | composer= Paul Intson | starring = Rob Stefaniuk Joe Pingue Katie Crown Pat McKenna Mike Kiss Julie Lemieux Kedar Brown | country = Canada | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = Scott Dyer Doug Murphy Simon Racioppa Richard Elliott | producer = Vanessa Tilley | runtime = 22 minutes (split in two segments) | company = Teletoon Original Production Nelvana | channel = Teletoon | first_aired = April 1, 2010 | last_aired = present | website = | production_website = http://www.nelvana.com/shows/shows_template.asp?sid=213 }} Spliced is a Canadian animated television series produced by Teletoon and Nelvana. It premiered in Latin America on Jetix on April 20, 2009. The series currently airs in Canada on Teletoon, in the United States on qubo, in Australia on ABC3, in the United Kingdom on Nicktoons, in Latin America on Disney XD, and in Sweden on Nickelodeon. The series aired in the United States on qubo from September 19, 2009 - October 24, 2009, and started airing on qubo again on September 28, 2010. Plot Spliced tells the story of mutants that are the result of genetic experiments created by transgenesis. They live in an isolated tropical island called Keep Away Island (recalling The Island of Dr. Moreau) somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. The mad scientist who created them was arrested for crimes against nature and good taste and removed by authorities via boat. Left to their own devices, the mutated beasts form a society based on what little they know about humanity from television, radio and comics. Characters Peri Peri (short for failed exPERIment number 13) is a mutant spliced from an unknown rodent (possibly a red squirrel) and some kind of cephalopod (possibly a cuttle fish) who does not know what his raison d'etre is. Every mutant on the island was spliced together with a purpose in mind. Everyone that is, except Peri. His body is extremely elastic, as shown in a few episodes. His home is a plane that crashed on the island. He enjoys bowling and a wild improvised game called "bucket-stick-fruit-ball" that always ends with someone being hurt. His best friend is Entree. Peri is voiced by Rob Stefaniuk. It is also thought that Peri is part butterfly, due to his growth of wings in one particular episode. Entrée Entrée (named in reference to the food course) is the best friend of Peri. He is a mutant that is part cow, pig, chicken, and shrimp. He was created for the purpose of being eaten. His home is a giant pizza oven and his bed is a barbecue grill. Entrèe is very susceptible to evil, most of the time he ends up causing more destruction than Mr. Smarty Smarts. He has a special word "poosh" which makes him follow any order anyone gives him (which could be another purpose the mad doctor gave him). He's usually the main target for Joe's two-legged stomp. He is fond of food, especially mayonnaise, in fact in one episode he tried to have a diet that included only this. His obsession leads him to eat inedible objects on several occasions. He is also the most delicious animal on the planet. Entrèe is voiced by Joe Pingue. Two-legs Joe Two-legs Joe is an armless rhinoceros with a bird 'stuck on his butt'. He's the mayor of the city, which ends up being destroyed most of the time. He's always stomping Peri, Entrèe and Mr. Smarty Smarts whenever any of them cause destruction to the city. He also has some sort of control of the sun and gravity through his stomps. The bird on his back is later revealed to be called "Lord Wingus Eternum", a Zen master who doesn't like talking in public, and who claims that Joe is actually stuck to his feet. Two-legs Joe is voiced by Pat McKenna while Wingus is voiced by Tom McCamus. Patricia Patricia is simply a platypus with a raindrop-shaped body. While apparently the only non-mutant on the island, her tail is literally that of a beaver's, unlike a real platypus. She feels very lonely in Keep Away Island being the only one of her kind. While very intelligent, she's not very sure of herself. Although usually quiet, she gets very aggressive if angry. She lives in the city in a fairly orderly tiny house. She appears to be writing a book of poetry as well as the novel: "Marzipan Meadows and the Kingdom of Adventure" (parody of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull). She is a master of the martial art "Plat Kwon Do". Patricia is voiced by Katie Crown. Princess Pony Apehands Princess Pony Apehands is an immense mutant with the mind and vocabulary of a six-year old. She was formed by splicing the head and tail of a pony onto the body of a gorilla. She may be considered one of the more aggressive mutants, as she does not quite understand how big and strong she is and inadvertently hurts others with her antics. Her tree house is located deep in the forest and is completely pink inside. She wears a ballet tutu and slippers. Although she's a girl, her voice is quite masculine and deep. Princess Pony Apehands is voiced by Kedar Brown. Compuhorse Compuhorse used to be a horse until one day a computer got imbedded in his guts when a computer factory exploded on the island. He is very knowledgeable. He has very limited animation, for example: He cannot move his lips but speaks similarly to Stephen Hawking, with a synthesized voice through his keyboard. His best friend is Calcupony and his rival is AlphaDonkey. In the virtual game "Cube Whacker" he's known as OmegaSteed. OmegaSteed is voiced by Mark Dailey. Fuzzy Snuggums Fuzzy is a small explorer seeking adventure beyond the island but always fails. He appears to be the mix of a chick, a piglet, and a rabbit. He's in search of a land called Amazotopia (possible parody of Amazonas and Atlantis). He often begins talking with the phrase "Expedition note...". Long ago, Fuzzy was chosen by the doctor to combat against robots of another scientist from another island, but could not be stopped and was later reassigned for exploration. At that time, his opening sentence was "Execution note..." (demonstrated in the episode "Sgt Snuggums"). The Doctor made him indestructible, which is fortunate, considering his exploration attempts usually backfire upon him painfully. It has been revealed by Lord Wingus (the bird on Two-Legs Joe's butt) that were Joe to never get angry again, Fuzzy would rule the island, enslaving all of its occupants. Though usually small and cute, Fuzzy's true form personality, which can resurface under extreme circumstances, is that of a giant, musclebound brawler. Fuzzy Snuggums is voiced by Julie Lemieux. Mister Smarty Smarts Mister Smarty Smarts is a dolphin, chimp and a Jack Russell Terrier with a well-developed primate brain, who attempts to take over the island along with his assistant Octocat. His lair is located on a slope of the volcano, where he and Octocat invent all kinds of creations and can see what's happening on the rest of the island through a number of cameras. He thinks the rest of the mutants are fools, believing himself superior, but often ends up feeling lonely. His plans are always thwarted by the stupidity of Peri and Entrèe (Entrèe is always referred to as "other" or "whats his face" by Smarts, because he can't remember his name) or to be crushed by Two-Legs Joe. He is always looking for an excuse to wear a dress. Mister Smarty Smarts is voiced by Mike Kiss. Octocat Octocat is a mutant, resulting from the cross between a cat and an octopus. She is Mister Smarty Smarts's assistant (although it is shown that they share a romantic relationship of some sort). She bakes exquisite Octocupcakes. She and Smarts met after they both crashed their cars together. Unlike the other mutants, she cannot talk, conversing solely in meows, but the others are still able to understand her. Like Fuzzy, she too was created to be a super-soldier, and can also assume a musclebound fighting form. Octocat is "voiced" by Katie Crown. Minor Characters *'Apéritif' - His name is French for "Appetizer" and is villainous twin brother of Entrèe. He was frozen in a refrigerator but was thawed out by Entrèe and Peri. During his premiere episode, he acted as a nice guy, but secretly, without Entrèe knowing, he devoured everyone. Entrèe discovered the truth and tried to free his friends but ended up being eaten by Aperitif. After he was defeated by Entrèe and the others he was put back into the refrigerator. Apéritif is voiced by Juan Chioran. *'Pinnians' - Aliens who resemble bowling pins. They came to Keep-Away island to enslave the residents. They were no match for Peri's bowling technique though. *'Wunny Sharbit' - A rabbit with the teeth of a shark that spin like chainsaw blades. He often tries to eat the other mutants. He does not speak, but in "My Fair Shark Bunny", his Translator Collar was voiced by Jesse Gibbons. *'Melvin' - A squirrel/bird mutant who wears braces. He was originally thought to be a monster by Peri and Entrèe when a bottle stuck on their heads made Melvin's little footprints look huge. They made him a monster suit so he could terrorise the town but he failed and the mutants tried to attack him. He is very peaceful. Melvin is voiced by Scott McCord. *'Eduardo' - A handsome mutant with the body of a puma and the hindquarters of a rooster. He has long black hair (actually a toupee), and seems quite egotistical, having once sang a song about himself. Eduardo is voiced by Juan Chioran. *'Harold' - Entrèe's Pet crab that Entrèe mistreats a lot. He's another non-mutant on the island. Often Harold lets his anger out on Entrèe. He never speaks, except in the episode "The Count Of Pinchy Crabba", where he is voiced by Rob Stefaniuk. *'Sid' - A Mole-ster (mole, hamster) from a village of mole-sters. In one episode he taught Entrèe a lesson about being pink. In the episode 'Mole-sters In The Mist' he saved Peri and Entrèe from Mister Smarty Smarts and Octocat (who had shrunk them). He helped Peri try to free Joe, Partrica and the town, but was scared off by Mister Smarty Smarts with Partrica's lawn mower. He returned with the other mole-sters to form Mole-Tron. Sid is voiced by David Berni. *'Doug' - A six legged salamander, with the immunity to fire of the mythical creature of the same name that fixes volcanos. He was going to sacrifice Peri to the volcano to get the lava working but in the end (After hearing that yetis were causing trouble) he fixed the volcano for free, and scared the yetis away. Apparently the yetis had eaten his father. *'Slouch Potato' - A mutant with the body of a couch and the head of a sloth. He is always in the forest, as he is too lazy to walk, and if he needs to do something, he will often get other mutants to do it for him. Slouch Potato is voiced by Howard Jerome. *'Yetis' - Huge white monsters that invade the island. They first appeared in "Livin' La Vida Lava" when the lava ran out, but were scared off when Doug fixed the volcano. The next time they invaded the island was when Entrèe water skied the island to The Arctic. Entrèe then joined them, but ran away when he thought they were going to eat him. *'Alligaturtle' - A mutant on the island that has the body an alligator (with only two legs) and the shell of an snapping turtle. He has appeared throughout the series as a background character. He is very similar to Terrorgator, a fuzor from the Beast Wars Toyline. *'Caterpillar' - A mutant spliced with a caterpillar and a cat. He has appeared throughout the series as a background character. *'Moouse' - A mouse, with the antlers of a moose. He has appeared throughout the series as a background character. *'Newtoad' - A toad mutant with the tail of a newt. He has appeared throughout the series as a background character. *'Duckzelle' - A young mutant spliced with a duck and a gazelle that has blonde hair. She has appeared throughout the series as a background character. *'Camelephant' - A mutant that has an elephant's head for a body, a camel head and neck in place of a trunk, and camel legs with elephant feet. He has appeared throughout the series as a background character. *'Flying Flog' - A beautiful female mutant mixed with a frog, a flying fish, a horse and a skunk tail. She has appeared throughout the series as a background character. *'Aardeater' - A mutant in the town spliced with an aardvark, an anteater, and an echidna. He has appeared throughout the series as a background character. *'Gircow' - A rather large mutant mixed with a giraffe and a cow. He has appeared throughout the series as a background character. *'Roosyile' - A mutant mixed with a rooster junglefowl, a Komodo dragon, and frill-necked lizard. He has appeared throughout the series as a background character. *'Career' - A mutant bear in town with the head of a carp, the limbs of a squid, and the fin of a reef shark. He has appeared throughout the series as a background character. *'Whirrls' - Whale/Squirrels that are wild. In one episode, Entrèe's brain was stuck in the body of a Whirrl. In the opening titles a Whirrl falls on top of the word "Spliced!". It is not part skunk despite its black and white fur. *'Crocowolf' - A mutant that has the face of a crocodile on the body of a wolf. In the opening titles a Crocowolf is seen eating the main characters and then regurgatating them. They are a little similar to "Dingodile" from Crash Bandicoot who too is a Canine and Crocodile hybrid. *'Kangaraccoons' - Mutants that are kangaroos with boxing gloves and the tails and eye rings of a raccoon. They are seen in the episode "Roots" when Entrèe is rooted to the ground, they start eating the pears from Entrèe's tree. *'Batdrills' - Mutants that have the body of a bat, and the head of a mandrill. Although they are wild, some are seen in town. *'Macalopes' - A species of macaw and antelope cross. One is seen in town in "Two Arms Joe". *'Dogfish' - a Mutant with the body of a goldfish and the head of a schnauzer *'Hippobear' - A mutant with a body of a Bear and a head of a Hippo. He has appeared throughout the series as a background character. *'Cassoeon' - A female mutant cassowary in town with the legs of a rhea, the head of a victoria crowned pigeon, the neack ruff of a vulture, and the arms and tail of a marine iguana. She has appeared throughout the series as a background character. *'Radioactive Dinosaur-Spider' - A mutant created by crossing a spider with a Tyrannosaurus. It's possible the doctor used a time machine to get a T-Rex. *'Puffalo' - A mutant that resembles an ordinary bison, but it can inflate like a puffer fish. A herd of them was seen in an ending short. *'Snailfly' - A snail with a housefly's wings. *'Gordon' - An old golf car which Peri and Entrèe found while escaping from Princess. Entrèe gave him a new engine which caused him to come to life. He was last seen falling into lava. But it was presumed that he survived. *'Robot with a Sandwich Brain' - A robot created by the doctor of Keep Away Island. Entrèe took out it's brain and replaced it with a sandwich. In the ending short after 'Gordon', he tried to terrorize the town but keeps malfunctioning. *'Antelope' - Another non-mutant on Keep Away Island. Only seen in a Knowing is Growing short. *'Miguel' - A non-mutant Flamingo, who has been seen with Peri and Entrèe in some episodes. *'Manatee' - A non-mutant manatee. He is seen when Peri wanted a moat to be filled with something fun. *'Buppy' - A bat-puppy named Pistachio who only appeared in the episode "Compu Peri". He was apparently eaten by the Wunny Sharbit *'Calcupony' - A pony just like Compuhorse, only seen once in the short 'Adventures of Compuhorse and Calcupony'. * "Tentacle Bob"- A fierce creature that is made up of only octopus tentacles (to quote Peri, "He really is all tentacles") mostly seen in the background, but seen prominently in the beginning of the episode "Pork Chop". *'Claw-o-patra'- Another robot creation of Mr.Smarty-Smarts that has one eye, huge claw hands, and wears a blonde wig. Episode list References External links * Spliced! at Nelvana * templates/show.php|/tv/spliced/spliced_en.xml&xVar=0 Spliced! at Teletoon * Spliced! at ABC3 * Spliced! at Disney XD (Latin America) * * Category:Teletoon original programs Category:Qubo Category:2009 Canadian television series debuts Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Jetix Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:Flash cartoons Category:Children's comedy series es:Isla de Mutantes pt:Mistureba